Fears
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu is afraid of rockslides. What happens when his latest Chimera Anima creates one, and he and Ichigo get trapped underground?


**Fears**

It had been about a week since the last alien attack, but that was about to change. One day, Ryou and Keiichiro came up from the basement after closing, and Ryou said, "The computers detected alien activity. The location is a bunch of abandoned stone buildings; they might be trying to create a rockslide. GO!"

Ichigo nodded to her teammates, and they all transformed. Then they ran out the door, and to the abandoned buildings.

Kisshu was waiting there with a Chimera Anima that looked like a mole, except much larger. As soon as he saw the Mews, he shouted, "Chimera Mole, go!"

The mole Chimera's nose began to spin like a drill, and it lunged at the Mews. They scattered, and Mint took out her bow. "Ribon…. Minto ARROW!" she shouted. The arrow hit the mole in the leg, and it started thrashing around.

The Mews had to keep dodging, and Kisshu took the opportunity to go tease Ichigo. "Koneko-chan, how well can your weapon do against my swords?" he called out, landing a few feet away from her.

"We'll have to see," Ichigo said. She took out her Strawberry Bell, and Kisshu took out his swords. Before they could start attacking, however, the ground started shaking. Ichigo and Kisshu struggled to keep their footing, but then the ground opened up, and they both fell. Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who was falling next to her, and wondered why he didn't just teleport. Then she noticed he was paler than usual, and he looked really scared. Before she could ask why, though, they hit the rocky ground below. Ichigo landed on her feet, being half-cat, but Kisshu landed in a heap, hitting his head in the process.

_Great…. _Ichigo thought, noticing he was unconscious. She looked up, and saw that the hole they had fallen through was mainly blocked, and they were pretty far down. Sighing, she knelt next to Kisshu, and gently shook him. "Kisshu? Kisshu, can you hear me?" she asked.

Kisshu stirred, and opened his eyes. "Did I die?" he asked. "It's dark."

"No, you were just unconscious," Ichigo said.

"What happened?" Kisshu asked.

"We fell through that hole your Chimera mole thing created, and the hole got blocked by more rocks," Ichigo said. "Why didn't you just teleport before you hit the ground?"

Kisshu didn't respond, and Ichigo noticed he was shaking. "Kisshu, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm scared of rockslides…." Kisshu whispered. "My parents were killed in one."

"Will getting out of here help?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe…." Kisshu said. He tried to get up, but ended up back on the ground, clutching his right ankle.

"Did you break your ankle?" Ichigo asked.

"It feels like it," Kisshu said.

"Do you want me to call Pai?" Ichigo asked. "Lettuce discovered we can use telepathy."

"That would be great," Kisshu said.

Ichigo nodded and focused, then called telepathically, _Pai!_

_WHAT!? _Pai shouted.

Ichigo flinched and said, _Kisshu and I are stuck underground, and Kisshu's got a broken ankle; can you come get us?_

_Fine… try to keep him from freaking out; he doesn't like being in small enclosed spaces, _Pai said.

_K, _Ichigo said. She felt Pai cut the connection, and said, "Pai's on his way."

"Good," Kisshu said. His voice was a bit strained.

Ichigo was about to ask something when they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. Ichigo got up as Pai came over and moved back a bit as Pai picked Kisshu up. He sighed and said, "Ichigo, grab my shoulder."

Ichigo obeyed, a bit startled, and Pai teleported to a large green room. He set Kisshu down on the bed, and said, "Kisshu, take off your boots."

Kisshu obeyed, and Pai said, "K, lie down." Kisshu laid back on his bed, and Pai put a hand on his ankle. "I know you're not going to like this, but I have to straighten your ankle out before healing the bone," he told Kisshu.

Kisshu sighed. "I'll manage," he said. "It can't be any worse than that time I broke my leg."

Pai sighed and carefully maneuvered Kisshu's ankle till the bone was almost lined up, then put it back in place with a sharp jerk, causing Kisshu to cry out. "Stay still," Pai told him, and gently put a hand on his ankle. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu's pained expression started to relax.

Fifteen minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said, "That should do it, but it might be a bit sore still; that was a pretty bad break. Try moving it."

Kisshu rotated his ankle, and said, "It's a little sore, but not too bad. Can I try standing?"

"Yeah," Pai said.

Kisshu got up, and tried putting weight on his ankle. "It's fine, thanks Pai," Kisshu said.

Suddenly Taruto teleported in, and said urgently, "The Mews and that blonde guy are here!"

"The main room?" Kisshu asked.

Taruto nodded, and Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, then teleported.

They landed in the main room of the ship, followed by Pai and Taruto. The other Mews were waiting with Ryou, and as soon as Kisshu and Ichigo appeared, Zakuro asked, "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo said. "The cat genes were helpful; I landed on my feet."

"Why didn't you come back?" Ryou asked.

"Kisshu broke his ankle; I came along while Pai healed it," Ichigo said.

"Why didn't you kill him while you had the chance!?" Ryou asked.

"I would never kill Kisshu, Pai, or Taruto," Ichigo said. "And you're insane to think that I would. You seriously expected a thirteen-year-old to become a cold-blooded murderer? My job as a Mew Mew is to protect the Earth, NOT to murder people."

"They're not people, they're scum," Ryou said dismissively.

Ichigo snapped, and said, "Lettuce! Pudding! Today's the day, let's go!"

"Hai!" the girls said, and Lettuce knocked Ryou out from behind. "Pudding?" Lettuce asked.

"On it, na no da," Pudding said. She pulled a coil of rope out of nowhere, and started tying Ryou up. When she was done, she nodded to Lettuce, and the girls went to stand with Ichigo and the Cyniclons.

"I suppose there's some reason behind this?" Zakuro sighed, stopping Mint from untying Ryou.

"Lettuce, Pudding and I started talking a lot after we learned telepathy, and we want to form a truce," Ichigo said. "Blondie is in the way, but according to my half-Cyniclon school friends, Deep Blue won't be a problem after today."

"How do they know who his human host is?" Pai asked warily.

"Moe went through your mind one time when she was here stealing books," Ichigo said. "We were laughing our heads off after that, because she also mentioned that you have an out-of-control addiction to stuffed animals."

Mint and Pudding burst out laughing as Lettuce asked, "Is that true, Pai?"

"Yes…." Pai sighed. He turned red as Mint and Pudding fell over laughing. "I just like them…." he said.

"That's kind of cute," Lettuce said. "But we're getting off track. I think- and Ichigo and Pudding agree- that if we give you all our Mew Aqua, you can heal your planet. And if it doesn't work out for you guys, you can come live with us. I know Ichigo wants Kisshu to live with her."

"Since when?" Kisshu asked.

"Since I realized you do love me, and the treehugger doesn't," Ichigo said. "Due to the fact you called me a toy, I didn't really believe you loved me- at least until I got curious, and asked Miwa to go through your mind. I was happy to find out that you love me; especially since Aoyama was cheating on me."

"You thought I didn't love you?" Kisshu asked.

"I thought since you acted like I was your toy, that's all that you thought of me as," Ichigo said. "A toy."

"Is that why you rejected me so much?" Kisshu asked softly.

"Pretty much," Ichigo said. "But if you agree to stop calling me a toy, we can start over, k?"

"I'll stop calling you a toy," Kisshu said. "I'm sorry for doing that."

Ichigo smiled. "It's fine now," she said. Then to Kisshu's surprise, she came over and kissed him. After about half a second of shock, Kisshu kissed her back passionately.

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination; I want to work on other things now.**


End file.
